Car Sex (The Less Than Epic Adventures Of TJ And Amal)
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: The title says it all! It's hot and sexy! YAOI YAOI YAOI X3 *This comic is found only online*


**The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal**

TJxAmal (...duh-_-)

**Car Sex**

Through the country side on a semi-paved road, sped a blue Honda Civic. It drove along as the setting sun set the country side ablaze as the car made it's way towards Rhode Island.

Amal nodded his head along to one of his...not so great songs on his iPod as he drove down the road. He smiled at how relaxing it had been so far and how his new lover was sound asleep.

He took his eyes off the rode to glace over at him. TJ was stretched out on the reclined passenger seat, snoring softly. His glasses on top of his bangs and his hand rested on is chest. TJ turned his head a little to reveal a nice rosy blush across his face.

Amal chuckled a little as he looked back to the road as a semi drove past.

"So cute."

After an hour of driving with Indian music filling the air Amal turned it off to enjoy the silence. But instead of hearing nothing but the wind coming through the windows he heard TJ moan. It wasn't loud nor quiet, but it was noticeable. He looked over at his sleeping partner to get an eye full of him with a deep red blush across his face and a huge bulge in his cargo shorts. He had to mentally and physically tare his eyes away from him to look back at the road.

"Aammaalll...mngh!"

Amal could feel a lump form in his throat as he tried to focus on driving. He swallowed hard as his eyes gave a quick glace over at TJ. He blushed as he looked back and did everything in his power to resist loosing control. They had been driving for two days straight trying to get ahead of schedule but now it really was taking it's toll on them, especially Amal.

_-TJ…shit.-_

TJ let out a low groan that surely got Amal's attention. He grit his teeth at the realization that he was getting hard. He frantically tried to calm himself but he couldn't get the image of TJ moaning his name in pleasure as he-

_-Shut up brain! DRIVE!-_

At that moment he realized he drifted into the wrong lane. He quickly jerked the car back just as a semi made it's way towards him. The sudden jerk was a little much, because it woke TJ up with a start…panting heavily.

"Amal…"

He groaned as he looked up at Amal, lust covering his eyes. Amal jumped a little not knowing of TJ being awake and quickly started rambling.

"O-Oh TJ, you're awake! I'm s-sorry I..uh, there was this semi and-"

"Amal, dude, shut up and pull over."

Amal looked at him seeing the look in his eyes and the still present erection.

"W-what?"

"Pull the fuck over."

Amal questioned no further and pulled over into the dirt. TJ reclined upwards and got out of the car, stretched out his body, then got into the back seat. Amal was confused for only a second, but quickly caught on to what TJ was doing. He quickly made his way to the back seat and once the door clicked TJ's lips came crashing into his.

TJ slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth enjoying his taste. Their tongues roamed aimlessly then started to twist and flick in a sort of untamed dance. It was heated and passionate. Amal started to rub TJ's bulge as they kissed. He gave a low moan then gasped as Amal squeezed him, causing him to break the kiss.

Amal shifted abit freeing up space so he could push TJ down into the backseat. He quickly slipped off TJ's shorts and boxers. TJ was in a daze but was dieing for more attention as Amal struggled to remove his own pants and boxer briefs in the limited space of the car. Once off he began to kiss TJ again while roaming his hands under his shirts which made TJ try to pull off Amal's shirt. Now the pair was fully naked, fully erected, fully out of breath and dieing to touch each other.

TJ looked at Amal waiting for him to start the preparation but Amal looked puzzled.

"Dude come on!"

"TJ we, we don't have any lube…or condoms…"

TJ looked at him a little irritated and still dazed as he heard this. He grabbed Amal's hand and put 3 fingers in his mouth coating them in his saliva. He pulled them out and looked up at his lover.

"We're doing this old school and who cares for condoms dude! I'm not gonna get pregnant!"

Amal laughed a little as he took his now coated fingers and slipped them down to TJ's entrance. He wiggled them in and began to stretch him in no time. TJ moaned as he felt the fingers move inside him and soon he arched his back off the backseat and threw his head back in a silent scream as he felt the third finger hit him just right. He gripped Amal's arm and looked into his eyes as he said between pants:

"Put it in dude."

The black/grey haired man didn't need to be told twice! He quickly pulled his fingers out, gripped TJ's hips, and pushed his aching cock into his semi-tight puckering whole. He let out a loud groan/moan as he felt his manhood twitch inside his lover from how good it felt to be in him.

"Tee J!"

TJ bucked his hips into Amal wanting movement. Amal leaned down and kissed the blond dread-head as he began to thrust deep into him. The pleasure was more intoxicating then any alcohol and more enjoyable than any weed he every smoked! This feeling was only and ever accomplished by Amal and TJ fully enjoyed every second of it. He dug his nails into Amal's arm as Amal bit down on his shoulder then sucked on it leaving his mark. His thrusts were hard and fast, extremely good. TJ felt like he was going to burst as white flashed over his lust frosted eyes and tears blurred his vision at their intense lovemaking.

Amal kissed and licked his way from TJ's lips to his shoulder then took his hand and started pumping him. He could feel his climax coming close. He sped up his thrust, pounding into the man beneath him as he kept stroking his already leaking member in time with the thrusts; causing the car to rock as he did so.

"A-AH! Amal! I-I'm gonna-AHMNGH!"

"Tee J!"

Amal growled as he thrusted deep into TJ before feeling him clamp down on him as he came. TJ cried out Amal's name in ecstasy, arching his back off the seat, bracing himself against the car door.

"AMAL!"

Amal came deep into his lover, his hot seed filling TJ to the brim. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt his body give out from the intense orgasm. They laid on top of each other completely exhausted, spent, satisfied, covered in cum, and sweat. They panted heavily then looked at each other and laughed.

"We should do this more often."

"Dude, I second that!"

They kissed each other and smiled. Amal looked up at the sky and realized it was night, the sky was littered with stars. TJ noticed it too and laughed again.

"Wow, pretty nice…I could really use a shower right now man."

Amal set up as best as he could and looked out the window. Nobody was on the road, it was completely quite. He opened the door still fully exposed and shivered at the cool summer air.

"Amal what cha doin'?"

Amal looked around a little more then grabbed TJ's hand pulling him out of the car also still naked.

"Follow me, I saw a pound out on my side of the rode earlier. It shouldn't be to far from the road."

Sure enough there it was a nice clear almost lake sized pound, reflecting the night sky beautifully. TJ strolled right on in trying to hide his obvious shivering from Amal to trick him.

"Come on the water's g-great!"

Amal rushed in but soon stopped dead in the water.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD! TJ YOU LIAR!"

TJ laughed as he saw Amal flailing about in the water. He soon regretted it when water came splashing into his face. He stood there silent in shock, then narrowed his eyes.

"So it's like that is it?! I will destroy you!"

They spent the rest of the night in that water having a good time…Until they realized when they woke up in the car that they were both sick.

Just another less than epic adventure or maybe just a little more than epic.

* * *

***I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! If your interested in the full/real comic you can google The Less Than Epic Adventures Of TJ And Amal! Ido not own this!***


End file.
